Uma nova família
by Mandhy
Summary: A vida de Sara está boa ao lado de Grissom, mas um novo irmão aparecerá em sua vida trazendo de volta alguns de seus medos e frustações.  Grissom fará de tudo para ajudá-la.
1. Mais um caso

**Eu quase que desisti de postar nesse site, já que a maioria dos meus leitores estão no nyah. Mas mudei de idéia, vou deixar essa fic fazer companhia para as outras minhas que estão aqui. Então se vc ler por aqui me deixe um oi, isso me deixará feliz ;)**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Já era tarde da noite quando foram chamados para mais um caso. Não era uma cena de crime qualquer, a vítima era um jogador de basquete. Haveria um grande jogo em Vegas. Miami X Los Angeles, final de campeonato.

Havia várias pessoas na entrada do local e vários jogadores lá dentro. Grissom observava cada detalhe daquele imenso ginásio, Nick parecia preocupado ao lado dele.

- Espero que o assassinato não atrapalhe o jogo de depois de amanhã – Nick comentou, adorava basquete assim como outros esportes.

- É mesmo? – Sara perguntou, andava ao lado dele, não estava tão empolgada, não era fã de esportes – Você vai ao jogo?

- Se tudo der certo... – eles entraram no vestiário onde o corpo se encontrava, havia um ferimento de faca. Sara e Nick começaram a fotografar enquanto Grissom atendia ao telefone.

- Sara – Grissom a chama – Ocorreu um homicídio aqui perto, você terá que ir sozinha – ele lhe lança um olhar de desculpas.

- Tudo bem – ela sorri, pegando o endereço das mãos dele.

Sara nunca foi de negar um caso, muito menos agora que ela e Grissom estavam juntos. Fazia alguns meses desde que começaram a se relacionar, estavam se acostumando com essa nova fase, mas já haviam experimentado várias coisas. Os passeios escondidos, as visitas que um fazia ao outro e às vezes em que dormiam juntos, o que era quase sempre. Antes de irem para esse caso estavam na casa dele, na cama dele pra ser mais exato, fizeram amor durante horas, ela estava realmente feliz.

- Então você vai ao jogo?- Grissom agachou-se ao lado de Nick.

- Vou sim – ele respondeu meio sem jeito, não sabia que Grissom havia prestado atenção na conversa.

- Já conversou com o seu chefe? – ele lhe olhou por cima dos óculos, os jogos ocorreriam á noite, no horário do turno deles.

- Estava esperando a oportunidade certa – Nick deu um sorrisinho.

- E então, encontraram alguma coisa? – Brass os interrompeu.

- Jim, quem foi o primeiro á ver o corpo? – Grissom perguntou se levantando.

- Foi um colega de time, está lá fora.

- Nick, converse com ele – Nick saiu. Havia alguns jogadores na quadra.

- Com licença – os jogadores o olharam – Quem foi o primeiro a ver o corpo? – um rapaz alto da pele morena deu um passo á frente.

- Fui eu – ele parecia abalado.

- Sou Nick Stokes, csi – Nick o cumprimentou.

- Sou Ryan Weynes – Nick o reconheceu, era jogador do time de Miami.

- Como foi?

- Estávamos treinando quando Kevin se sentiu mal, ele saiu pra tomar um ar – Nick ouvia tudo atentamente – Quando acabou o treino eu fui procurá-lo. O encontrei no vestiário caído.

- E você mexeu nele? – não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação, o uniforme de Ryan estava coberto de sangue.

- Desculpe, fiquei desesperado – ele suspirou – Ele era meu amigo.

- Tudo bem, mas vou precisar de sua roupa – Ryan assentiu.

Assim que acabaram de processar a cena voltaram ao laboratório. Nick levou as amostras para análise enquanto Grissom se encarregou de analisar a roupa da testemunha. Era uma regata e um short, uniformes do time. Ele fotografou as marcas de sangue e verificou os bolsos, encontrou uma foto antiga dentro.

Havia uma menina sorrindo na foto, ficou bastante intrigado, ela lhe parecia familiar. Seus cabelos eram cacheados num castanho claro e seu sorriso era radiante com os dentinhos separados. Ele virou a foto e congelou quando viu o que estava escrito atrás... SARA SIDLE.

- Não pode ser – ele fuçou a gaveta procurando os dados e encontrou o nome que queria "Ryan Weynes", ligou pra ele e pediu que viesse até o laboratório. Ele chegou menos de meia hora depois, Grissom o levou até sua sala, fechou a porta e pediu que ele se sentasse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o rapaz perguntou preocupado – Descobriram quem matou o Kevin?

- Ainda não. Na verdade achei uma foto no bolso do seu short – ele lhe mostrou a foto.

- Ah sim... Eu sempre carrego. Obrigado! – ele fez menção em pegá-la mas Grissom não deixou, Ryan ficou sem entender.

- Desculpa Ryan, mas preciso tirar uma dúvida – ele faz uma pausa – Quem é a menina na foto? – Ryan deu um longo suspiro.

- É a minha irmã – Grissom ficou de boca aberta.


	2. Você tem um irmão

_- Desculpa Ryan, mas preciso tirar uma dúvida – ele faz uma pausa – Quem é a menina na foto? – Ryan dá um longo suspiro._

_- É a minha irmã – Grissom fica de boca aberta._

- Irmã? – ele não conseguia acreditar.

- Na verdade ela já deve estar adulta. Mas porque o senhor está me perguntando?

- Aonde ela vive? – ele queria saber mais, tirar a limpo.

- Não sei, somos irmãos por parte de pai, acho que ela nem me conhece – Grissom fica pensativo, será que ele era mesmo irmão de Sara? Ryan percebeu – Algum problema?

- Ryan... E se eu te dissesse que a conheço? – o rapaz abre um enorme sorriso.

- É mesmo? Isso é ótimo. Onde posso encontrá-la?

- Acho melhor ir com calma. Ela não sabe sobre você – Ryan volta a ficar sério.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo. Eu preciso conversar com ela – ele insiste.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Te ligo amanhã – ele concorda – Posso recolher uma amostra sua pra fazer o DNA?

- Claro! - ele não acreditava na sua sorte, procurou a irmã por tanto tempo, estava perto de encontrá-la.

Grissom ainda digeria toda a história, ainda tinha suas suspeitas. Precisava falar com Sara, tomava um pouco de café quando foi surpreendido pela mesma entrando.

- Hey! Encerrei o caso – ela se aproximou.

- Bom trabalho querida – ela percebe a tensão em sua voz.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele nega com a cabeça – Quer que eu te ajude?

- Não, você está cansada. Vá pra casa.

- Tem certeza? – ele assentiu – Está bem, tchau! – ela se despede docemente.

- Sara – ele a chama – Posso passar no seu apartamento mais tarde?

- Claro, sempre que quiser – ela sorri maliciosamente. Assim que o turno acabou passou no apartamento dela.

- Oi – ela atendeu a porta, usava um shortinho e uma blusinha de algodão – Pensei que viria mais tarde.

- Consegui sair mais cedo – ele vai entrando.

- Espera! Você não está esquecendo de algo? – ele franziu a testa, antes mesmo de perguntar ela o puxou para um beijo. Por um momento ele esqueceu toda tensão que estava sentindo. Ela conseguia fazer isso com ele, seus beijos eram poderosos, seu cheiro o paralisava e sua boca... Deus! Ele podia ficar assim pra sempre, seu beijo era doce, suave e faminto ao mesmo tempo. Ele levou a mão na cabeça dela, desfrutando o momento, só se separaram quando lhe faltaram o ar, ele podia ver o sorrisinho dela de divertimento.

- O que foi? – ela ri.

- Nada. Você está estranho – ela franziu os lábios – O que foi?

- Precisamos conversar – ele pega o braço dela puxando-a para o sofá.

- O que foi? – ela fica preocupada, Grissom não diz nada, apenas estende a foto pra ela ver – O que é isso?

- Sara... Por acaso essa menina é você? – ela observa a foto atentamente.

- Sim... Que dizer... Se parece comigo quando eu era criança – ela fica confusa – Onde achou?

- Pertence á uma das testemunhas do crime – ele segura a mão dela – Ele diz que é seu irmão.

- Como assim meu irmão? – ela se levanta.

- Ele diz que é seu irmão por parte de pai. Mas que você não o conhece.

- Isso é loucura.

- Ele quer conversar com você.

- Nem pensar – ela diz firmemente.

- Sara... – ele se levanta – ele me lembra um pouco você – ela balança a cabeça – Não precisa se preocupar, eu chequei a vida dele.

- Checou? – ela pergunta ironicamente.

- Sim, eu não pediria isso a você se não tivesse certeza que ele é de confiança – ela suspira sem paciência – Você pode fazer um teste de DNA, ninguém precisa saber – ele garante, sabendo da discrição da perita.

- Grissom, não dá – ela aumenta o tom de voz – Então quer dizer que além de bater na minha mãe meu pai também a traía?

- Eu sei que é difícil – ele segura as mãos dela, estavam tremendo – Sara, essa é a oportunidade de você ter alguém da sua família...

- Grissom, eu não quero saber do passado. Não me importo se ele é meu irmão ou não.

- Você poderia pensar melhor...

- Grissom – ela o interrompe – Eu preciso descansar. Me deixa sozinha – ela não queria fazer isso, queria ficar com ele, mas sabia que ele continuaria insistindo e ela não estava a fim de prolongar a conversa.

- Tudo bem – ela continua séria, podia ver uma hesitação por parte dele, era claro que ele não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo achou que desse jeito era melhor pra que ela pensasse. Ele se aproximou, beijou sua testa e saiu.

Assim que fechou a porta ela se jogou no sofá, as palavras dele martelavam em sua mente "_essa é a oportunidade de você ter alguém da sua família"_ Isso era loucura, quem garante que esse homem era mesmo seu irmão? Quem disse que ela precisava de uma família? Ela nunca precisou disso e mesmo que tivesse a oportunidade não iria querer.

Já era uma mulher adulta, estabelecida, na verdade sua vida estava muito boa, porque Grissom veio insistindo nisso? Era para eles estarem no quarto agora, se amando, mas não, ele tinha que vir com essa bomba. Ela queria esquecer, ela queria que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido se não fosse pelo fato de que Grissom havia falado á ela, ele nunca falaria algo do qual não tivesse certeza. Se levantou com dificuldade seguindo em direção ao quarto, talvez o sono a fizesse esquecer dessa história maluca, talvez o dia seguinte fosse melhor e tudo voltaria ao normal. Doce ilusão... Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir, muito menos sem seu namorado do lado e ela sabia que o dia seguinte seria a mesma coisa, a mesma história. Seu instinto dizia isso.


	3. Descobrindo

Grissom ainda se lembrava de quando saiu da casa de Sara, ele não queria deixá-la, mas entendia sua reação. Ela estava confusa e ele queria ajudá-la. Sabia do passado dela, dos anos em que ela viveu praticamente sozinha, ele não sabia o porquê de insistir nessa história, já que isso só a fez se afastar dele, mas sua intuição dizia que era isso que devia fazer, um irmão faria bem á ela, nem que fosse apenas para esclarecer as coisas. Ela devia tentar para não se arrepender futuramente.

Chegou á sua sala para mais um turno, ela ainda não havia chegado, levou um susto quando abriu a porta.

- Me desculpe – Ryan disse sem graça, suas mãos estavam sobre o joelho, parecia ansioso.

- O que faz aqui?

- Você disse que ia me ligar, mas resolvi te poupar tempo vindo até aqui – ele dá um sorriso torto.

- Ryan – Grissom suspira encostando-se na mesa – Ela não quer te conhecer, na verdade ela está confusa.

- Deixa-me falar com ela, tenho certeza que vai mudar de idéia – ele tenta convencê-lo.

- Eu não posso, mas prometo conversar com ela – Ryan fica impaciente.

- O que ela é sua afinal? – Grissom é pego de surpresa.

- Ela é muito especial pra mim – é tudo o que ele diz.

- Tudo bem – ele se levanta – Eu vou esperar, mas, por favor... Essa pode ser minha única chance de falar com ela.

- Tome, é seu – Grissom estendeu a foto, Ryan pegou hesitante e saiu. Sentia-se de mãos atadas, procurou tanto por ela e agora que estava perto ela não queria conhecê-lo. Sabia que se tivesse uma chance, uma apenas, ela lhe aceitaria.

- Ryan Weynes – ele foi surpreendido por um jovem dos cabelos arrepiados – É você mesmo? – ele parecia não acreditar.

- Sou sim, algum problema?

- Sim, como ousa sair deste laboratório sem... – Greg retira um papel do bolso – Me dar um autógrafo – os dois riem, Ryan assinou e saiu, mas não sem antes responder várias perguntas de Greg, estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação, era um jogador famoso. Já estava na porta de saída quando esbarrou em uma morena.

- Me desculpe – ele se desculpou.

- Não tem problema – ela respondeu.

- Eu machuquei a senhorita?

- Sidle, Sara Sidle – ele ficou paralisado, aquela era sua irmã. Ela sorriu pra ele e ele imediatamente reconheceu o sorriso da menina da foto.

- Prazer – ele a cumprimentou apertando suas mãos, muito nervoso, não sabia como agir, Sara estranhou.

- Algum problema?

- Não – ele respondeu rapidamente, vê-la ali em sua frente só o fez perceber que não estava preparado para aquilo. _Meu Deus! Ela é linda,_ sentiu-se orgulhoso, decidiu procurá-la outra hora – Eu preciso ir agora – ele virou-se.

- Espera – ela pega algo no chão – Acho que isso é... – ela reconheceu a foto, a mesma que Grissom havia lhe mostrado. Ryan olhou-a apreensivo – Acho que você já me conhece – ela disse seriamente.

- Acho que você também – foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder. Grissom aproximou-se, ele viu os dois se encarando. Sara parecia nervosa e Ryan tenso.

- Vamos pra minha sala – ele pediu, discretamente pra ela.

- Eu tenho trabalho pra fazer – ela disse sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

- Isso é mais importante – ele insistiu, seu tom era firme, ela não teve outra escolha a não ser segui-lo, Ryan fez o mesmo.


	4. Positivo

O Clima era tenso na sala de Grissom, demorou alguns instantes para que o silêncio fosse quebrado.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo – Sara disse impaciente.

- Sara, por favor, me deixe explicar – Ryan tenta convencê-la.

- Escuta aqui o... Ryan? – ele assentiu – De verdade, eu não quero saber dessa história.

- Nós somos irmãos – ele afirma.

- Olha, nós não temos nada a ver – ela aponta para os dois, Ryan tinha a pele morena, ao contrário de Sara, os dois tinham quase a mesma idade. Grissom observava aquilo tudo, poderiam chamá-lo de louco, mas ele via muitas semelhanças, nos olhos principalmente, era o mesmo tom de castanho.

- Sara – ela olha pra ele – Acho que vocês deviam fazer o exame pra confirmar.

- Eu não sei- ela hesita, ela vê os olhos de Ryan se abaixarem, tristonhos – Tudo bem, pode pegar minha amostra, agora se me dão licença – ela sai rapidamente, os dois trocam um sorriso, conseguiram convencer a fera.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Estava em sua sala vendo TV com um pote de sorvete nas mãos. Durante o turno tentou ao máximo não se encontrar com Grissom. Estava cheia com aquela história de irmão. Ryan parecia ser boa pessoa, o problema era com ela, seu passado, sua vida sempre fora complicado. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando quanto ouviu a campainha.

- O que você quer? – ela diz em meio a suspiro.

- Desculpe, eu precisava te ver – Grissom disse, ela virou-se dando as costas pra ele.

- Eu já estava indo dormir – ela desliga a TV deixando o pote de sorvete já vazio em cima da mesa.

- Você não falou comigo hoje – ele a segue – Está chateada?

- O que você acha? – ela olha sério pra ele – Quer saber? É sempre assim, quando minha vida está boa sempre acontece alguma coisa pra estragar.

- Sara, eu sinto que isso vai ser bom pra você – ela segue em direção ao quarto.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – ela deita em sua cama cobrindo-se.

- Tudo bem - ele desiste colocando um papel em cima de seu criado-mudo – Tchau – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela sentiu um arrepio, queria ficar com ele, mas sua raiva era maior.

Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, ignorando-o, ele apagou a luz e saiu. Depois de alguns minutos se levantou pegando o papel que ele deixara, eram os resultados do exame. Seu coração acelerou ao ver o que estava escrito no finalzinho do papel "POSITIVO''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco por não ter dormido direito, ficou assim desde que descobriu essa história, tomou dois comprimidos e seguiu para mais um turno, resolveu ir mais cedo, não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo. Estacionou o carro e se assustou quando saiu.

- Desculpe, te assustei – Ryan desculpou-se.

- Um pouco – ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Você já viu o resultado? – ela assentiu.

- Ryan – suspirou – Me desculpe por ter sido grossa.

- Não tem problema – ele sorriu – Vim te fazer um convite.

- Diga.

- Vamos sair depois que seu turno terminar? – ele propõe.

- Eu não sei, estarei muito ocupada.

- Tenho certeza que o Grissom deixaria – ele viu o rosto dela ficar sério e resolveu mudar de assunto – Tudo bem, eu só quero que você me procure, a qualquer hora.

- Vou pensar – ela da um meio sorriso.

Entrou no laboratório bastante pensativa, se lembrou de quando era criança, sempre fora tão sozinha. Se perguntou se ele também era, num ato de impulso virou-se seguindo de volta em direção ao carro, precisava falar com ele, precisava esclarecer as coisas e sabia onde encontrá-lo.

A quadra estava vazia e pouco iluminada, Ryan treinava sozinho seus arremessos. No seu último e grande lance escutou alguém batendo palmas.

- Você joga bem – ele se virou reconhecendo a voz, ele a viu sorrindo, parecia mais calma.

- Sara – ele sorri de volta aproximando-se.

- Você tem razão, precisamos conversar – seu tom era mais leve. Os dois se sentaram na arquibancada e começaram a seção de perguntas e respostas.

- Porque você tinha uma foto minha? – ela começou.

- Seu pai... Nosso pai deixou lá a última vez que nos vimos, minha mãe pesquisou e acabou descobrindo que ele tinha outra família.

- Ela não sabia? – Sara ficou surpresa.

- Não, ficou sabendo depois que se separaram.

- Quanto tempo ficaram juntos? – Ryan resolveu contar do começo.

- Minha mãe é Nigeriana, veio pra cá á quarenta anos, ela teve um caso com seu pai e me teve.

- Nessa época ele já estava com minha mãe – ela disse com raiva.

- Eu não tinha nem um ano quando eles se separaram, mas ele continuou me visitando.

- Porque eles se separaram?

- Ele bateu nela, então ela o deixou – Sara abaixou a cabeça se lembrando de quando seu pai batia em sua mãe.

- Era o que minha mãe devia ter feito – ela murmurou lamentando-se, se sua mãe tivesse tomado uma atitude às coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você – ele coloca a mão no ombro dela.

- Tudo bem, já passou – ela força um sorriso.


	5. O Jogo

A morena adentrou o laboratório. Usava seus óculos escuros, lá fora o sol estava se rachar. Imediatamente percebeu os olhares sobre ela, por onde passava as pessoas se viravam, encarando-a com uma certa curiosidade. Retirou os óculos checando rapidamente suas roupas, procurando um motivo para aquilo.

Será que era por causa de seu sumiço ontem? Não. Balançou a cabeça, Ryan ligou para Grissom avisando, ele não se importou e nem deveria, ele mesmo incentivou-a a se aproximar do irmão.

Recolocou os óculos ignorando tudo. Havia se divertido tanto, ficou horas conversando com Ryan, sentiu-se tão bem, a fez se lembrar das conversas com Greg e Nick, eram tão boas.

- Oi – ela cumprimentou a todos na sala de descanso, estavam todos ali com exceção de Grissom, seus amigos a olharam intrigados.

- Oi Sara – Greg disse, parecia querer dizer algo mais, sua língua coçava, não resistiu – Ficamos sabendo da novidade.

- Que novidade? – ela parou, sua feição séria, Cath fuzilou Greg com o olhar, o rapaz fez cara de culpado, um pouco sem graça.

- Bem... É que...

- É que o que Greg? – já estava sem paciência.

- Sara, é que... – Nick se levantou, tentando explicar – Ficamos sabendo que você tem um irmão.

- Ryan Weynes, jogador de basquete – Warrick completou, com um sorrisinho – Seu irmão é famoso – Sara não disse nada, apenas fechou a cara visivelmente incomodada. Mal havia descoberto que tinha um irmão e todos já descobriram, agora entendia os olhares. Não demorou muito para Grissom aparecer.

- Sara venha até minha sala – ele pediu da porta, ela saiu rapidamente agradecendo-o mentalmente.

- Acha que ela ficou brava? – Greg perguntou preocupado.

- O que você acha? – Cath o repreendeu. Sara seguiu seu chefe até a sala.

- Como é que todos já estão sabendo? – ela perguntou de imediato assim que ele fechou a porta.

- Eu pedi ao Greg que comparasse as amostras suas e do seu irmão. Eu não disse que eram suas, ele deve ter descoberto – ela suspirou fortemente irritada, aquilo era assunto dela.

- Deixa pra lá, agora já foi – ela se sentou.

- Como foi lá? – ele mudou de assunto.

- Foi bom – ela abriu um sorriso, Grissom ficou satisfeito, valeu á pena ter insistido.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Depois que acabaram de analisar o local do crime todos voltaram pro laboratório, fizeram um intervalo. Aproveitariam pra lanchar enquanto não saia os resultados das amostras. Greg não parava de falar, Sara estava mais calma, seus amigos a respeitaram não tocando no assunto irmão.

- Olá – Grissom entrou e se sentou na cadeira vazia, que coincidentemente ficava ao lado de Sara.

- Olha só, seu lanche é igual o da Sara – Greg constatou apontando o sanduiche de Grissom. Os dois se entreolharam sem ter o que dizer, a verdade é que Grissom havia feito pra ela, sabia que gostava, sempre fazia quando estavam juntos.

- E então Nick, você vai ao jogo? – ela mudou de assunto.

- Ahh, claro. Se o chefe liberar – ele olhou para Grissom com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Acho que não vai ter problema quanto á isso – ele disse enquanto saboreava seu sanduiche.

- Ótimo, vou comprar meu ingresso – ele disse empolgado.

- Eu não ficaria tão animado assim se fosse você – Warrick disse recebendo um olhar intrigado de Nick – Os ingressos já devem estar esgotados.

- Não brinca? – ele lamentou, indignado.

- Bem, eu acho que tenho a solução para os seus problemas – Sara retirou dois tickets brilhantes do bolso.

- Não me diga que você...

- Tenho dois ingressos para a primeira fileira pro jogo de amanhã – ele pegou um dos ingressos admirando – Se quiser podemos ir juntos.

- Vai á um jogo de basquete? – Cath perguntou um pouco surpresa.

- Sim, ganhei os ingressos do meu irmão – era a primeira vez que tocava no assunto com os colegas. Grissom não ficou surpreso, ela já havia falado sobre isso com ele.

- Garota de sorte – Warrick comentou recebendo um sorriso tímido da morena.

- Eu é que tenho sorte por ela ser minha amiga – Nick respondeu, com um brilho nos olhos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

O ginásio estava lotado. As luzes se misturavam com os sons que eram muitos, a música, o locutor e as vozes. Havia pessoas de todos os tipos. Nick parecia um menino de tão empolgado. Sara olhava tudo com uma certa estranheza, nunca foi fã de esportes, pelo contrário, não entendia nada de basquete.

- Aquele ali não é seu irmão? – ele apontou, Ryan dava autógrafos para um grupo de garotos, assim que viu Sara seu rosto se iluminou, ele aproximou-se.

- Hey! Você veio – ele disse animado.

- É, eu trouxe um amigo – ele cumprimentou Nick.

- Acho que já nos conhecemos – Ryan o reconheceu, Sara o olhou intrigada – Ele me fez umas perguntas no dia do crime – ele explicou.

- Me desculpe, eu estava a trabalho – Nick explicou á ele – Mas hoje estou de folga.

- Gosta de basquetes?

- Muito.

- Que bom, assim poderá explicar á Sara os lances durante a partida – ele brincou.

- Fique sabendo que eu só vim por sua causa – ela se manifestou fingindo estar ofendida, ele a abraçou bem forte arrancando risos da morena.

- Aliás, que roupas são essas? - ele reparou nas roupas dela, aparentemente normais.

- O que tem de errado? – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Tome, veste isso – ele lhe entregou uma camisa do time e ela entendeu, todos ali estavam uniformizados.

Sara e Nick seguiram pra lanchonete onde compraram hot-dog, pipoca e refrigerante depois foram para a arquibancada, não demorou muito pro jogo começar. Nick não parava de berrar o que fez Sara rir, a todo o momento ele fazia algum comentário sobre a partida, ela aproveitava pra tirar algumas dúvidas. Sentiu-se um peixe fora d'água, mas estava feliz. Ver seu irmão ali, todo contente, dedicando as cestas que fazia á ela não tinha preço.

No laboratório as coisas estavam tranqüilas, os csis esperavam na sala de descanso. Grissom preenchia uns papéis, Catherine folheava uma revista e Warrick e Greg lamentavam por não terem ido ao jogo.

- Cara, essa noite está chata – Greg reclamou.

- Dava pra gente ter ido – Warrick lamentou.

- Vocês homens só pensam nisso – Cath bufou, Grissom os olhou por cima dos óculos e balançou a cabeça, se estivessem em um caso provavelmente estariam reclamando também.

- Deve estar passando o jogo – Warrick ligou a TV, eles viram o lugar lotado, ficaram observando, Cath de vez enquanto olhava também, Grissom estava concentrado em seus papéis, só olhou para a tela quando escutou um certo comentário de Greg.

- Hey! Aqueles ali não são Sara e Nick? – ele apontou, Nick estava bastante empolgado e Sara parecia contente. Grissom observou com um sorriso, Sara usava uma camiseta que mais lhe parecia um vestido, imaginou que fosse de Ryan, estava engraçada, mas continuava linda. A tela voltou a focar o jogo e ele voltou a focar seus papéis.

- A cidade inteira parece estar lá – Warrick comentou, pouco tempo depois um novo caso apareceu tirando o sossego dos csis.

O jogo foi apertado, mas o time de Miami ganhou. A maioria das pessoas já haviam saído, só ficaram os mais persistentes que tentavam pegar autógrafos, Nick era um desses, mas pra ele foi fácil, Ryan mesmo apresentou os colegas. Sara riu da cena, Nick era um homem alto e mesmo assim ficou baixinho perto do time, estavam todos curiosos com a profissão dos dois.

- Sua irmã é muito bonita Ryan – um amigo dele comentou.

- É sim, mas fique bem longe dela – ele brincou dando um soco de brincadeira no companheiro, já havia espalhado para todos sobre sua nova irmã.

Minutos depois Nick foi chamado por Grissom, precisava da ajuda dele no caso, ele não reclamou, esse era o combinado, além do mais já havia curtido o jogo e até ganhado autógrafos. Grissom precisava da Sara também, mas não a chamou, sabia que Ryan iria embora, queria que ela aproveitasse.


	6. Inseguranças

O time de Miami saiu pra comemorar. Ryan preferiu ficar com Sara, levou-a até o hotel onde estava hospedado.

- Uau! Belo lugar – disse admirada, o quarto era praticamente um apartamento, o hotel era o mais caro de Las Vegas.

- Já esteve aqui? – ele fez sinal pra ela se sentar.

- Já. Em um caso – ela acomodou-se no enorme sofá.

- Você trabalha demais Sara – ele a repreendeu sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você também – ela retrucou fazendo um biquinho.

- Mas comigo é diferente. O basquete é a minha paixão.

- E a ciência é a minha.

- Mortes, corpos, sangue...

- Eu amo a minha profissão Ryan – ela diz firmemente.

- Tudo bem – ele ri, depois fez uma pausa – Preciso falar com você.

- Você vai embora – ela completa.

- Sim, mas não é só isso – ela franziu a testa – Tem uma coisa que eu não te contei. Eu vou me casar – ela o olha intrigada abrindo um sorriso.

- Jura? Parabéns – ela o cumprimentou abraçando-o desajeitadamente.

- Obrigado – ele sorri – Eu quero que você vá ao meu casamento – ela é pega de surpresa.

- Ryan... Você sabe que é difícil, tem o meu trabalho...

- Mas é uma ocasião importante. Tenho certeza que te liberariam – tentou convencê-la.

- Quando é?

- Semana que vêm – ela arregalou os olhos, estava mais do que em cima.

- Não acha que sua mãe... Não sei... Talvez não possa gostar... - ela hesita.

- Não – ele diz rapidamente segurando as mãos dela – Ela já sabe sobre você, ficou muito feliz – ele se levantou pegando uma mochila em cima da mesa, retirou um porta retrato de dentro entregando á ela.

- São eles? – ela perguntou, ele acenou com a cabeça. Havia quatro pessoas, Ryan, uma mulher morena e forte, tinha o mesmo sorriso dele, era sua mãe – Quem são esses? – ela apontou para um homem, também moreno e um jovem, pré-adolescente.

- São meu padrasto e meu irmão – ela sorriu.

- Irmão? – Ryan não havia contado esse detalhe.

- Sim, esqueci de te contar. Esse é o Arthur, um aborrecente – ele riu – É filho da minha mãe com o meu padrasto, ele é como um pai pra mim, me criou desde pequeno.

- Você tem uma bela família – Sara sentiu-se feliz por ele, ficaria triste se ele tivesse tido uma infância triste e solitária como a dela, mas não, ele tinha um lar, tinha uma família e pareciam ser felizes.

- Sim eu tenho, e quero que você faça parte dela... Venha conhecê-los – ele insistiu.

- Eu não sei – ela fica com o coração na mão, não queria decepcioná-lo, estava sendo tão gentil, querendo incrui-lá na família. Ele já fazia parte da sua, sentiu-se insegura, não sabia por que – Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada – ela diz docemente.

- Está bem – ele forçou um sorriso, não queria pressioná-la, mas iria continuar insistindo, ela precisava sair, conhecer pessoas, era muito sozinha.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A despedida com Ryan foi fácil, os dois trocaram contatos depois de conversarem por um bom tempo. Ele prometeu atormentá-la pro resto da vida e ela acreditou, ele lhe passava confiança. Lembrou-se da última coisa que ele disse "_Te vejo em Miami"_ ele estava confiante quanto à visita dela, mal sabia ele que sua coragem era pouca ou quase nenhuma.

Ela parou em frente á sala de Grissom, encostando-se na porta, estava bem concentrado, mas não demorou pra perceber a presença dela ali. Ela não sabia, mas ele sentia seu perfume de longe, o cheiro de flor de seu shampoo misturado com o creme corporal da mesma flagrância.

- Oi – ela sorriu sentando-se de frente pra ele.

- Como foi ontem? – retirou os óculos sorrindo pra ela.

- Foi bem – ela faz uma pausa – Ele vai se casar.

- É mesmo? – fica surpreso, mas percebe a preocupação dela.

- Ele quer que eu vá visitá-lo – ela continua.

- E você vai?

- Não posso deixar o laboratório assim – ela diz automaticamente, a primeira desculpa.

- É claro que pode, é direito seu.

- Eu tenho que ir – ela se levanta, Grissom resolve deixar pra falar com ela mais trade.

- Hey! – ele a chama – Posso passar na sua casa depois? – ele pergunta hesitante, antes de toda essa confusão costumavam sempre passar um na casa do outro, mas agora não sabia se ela estava chateada.

- Mas é claro – ela sorriu, dando-lhe um olhar bem significativo, já havia o perdoado.

Já em seu apartamento tentou ligar para Ryan duas vezes, mas acabou desistindo. Pensou em inventar uma desculpa pra não ir, ele iria entender. Depois de muito pensar chegou á conclusão de que o problema não era ele ou a família, mas sim ela. Sentia-se como quando era criança, quando estava no orfanato e tinha que conhecer uma nova família.

Era uma pessoa forte, mas volta e meia suas inseguranças e medos reapareciam.

Despertou ao ouvir a campainha, quase perdeu o ar ao ver aquele par de olhos azuis que tanto adorava, ele usava jeans e uma camisa pólo vermelha, estava lindo, não resistiu, e o agarrou ali mesmo o enchendo de beijos até o meio da sala.

- Nossa! – ele disse recuperando o fôlego, fora pego de surpresa, uma bela surpresa – Que recepção maravilhosa.

- Você está lindo – ela ainda estava colada nele, ele ficou sem jeito fazendo-a ficar ainda mais admirada, era muito fofo – Vem, eu fiz o almoço – ela o puxou mudando de assunto.

- Fez? – ele zombou, sabia que ela era uma negação na cozinha.

- Sim – ela o ignorou, os dois sentaram-se á mesa servindo-se da massa, ele a encarou por um momento com a sobrancelha arqueada, ela não agüentou e acabou confessando – Está bem, eu comprei, mas está muito bom – tentou dizer seriamente, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Eu podia cozinha pra você – divertiu-se com a situação.

- Você sempre cozinha. Eu queria fazer dessa vez – ela deu de ombros.

Eles almoçavam e conversavam ao mesmo tempo. O assunto maior era Ryan, ele havia conquistado Sara, não dava pra negar a ligação. Grissom percebeu que ela estava mais leve, mais feliz.

Estavam de pé, os braços dela entrelaçando o pescoço dele, seus olhos nunca deixando de fitá-lo, ela acariciou sua barba, era uma mania que tinha, às vezes ficavam minutos assim, se olhando em silêncio. Grissom gostava, sentia-se hipnotizado por aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Eu senti a sua falta – ela murmurou quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu também – ele sorriu, fizera realmente um sacrifício convencendo-a a se aproximar do irmão, correu o risco de perdê-la, tudo pela felicidade dela.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando – aquilo foi á chave pra ele levá-la pro quarto e fazerem amor.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Estava deitada sobre o peito dele, apenas sentindo a batida de seu coração. As últimas horas não poderiam ser mais perfeitas. Sussurros apaixonados, carícias nos lugares em que mais gostavam. Grissom conhecia o corpo dela com a palma da mão, sabia onde gostava de ser tocada e fazia questão de agradá-la, era retribuído pela boca macia dela percorrendo seu corpo.

Precisava conversar com ela e essa era a oportunidade, ela sempre ficava mais calma depois que faziam amor.

- Sara... – ele acariciava seus cabelos – Eu acho que você deveria ir ao casamento.

- Eu não quero – ela murmurou sonolenta.

- Por quê? – ele insistiu e ela suspirou.

- Eu me sinto insegura, pode parecer bobagem, mas eu iria me sentir uma intrusa lá – ela desabafou.

- Eu entendo seu medo, mas isso vai ser bom pra você – ele incentivou.

- Talvez se você fosse comigo... – ela o olhou de lado.

- Você sabe que eu não posso.

- Eu sei – ela fechou os olhos se aconchegando em seu corpo quente – Amanhã eu decido.

Ryan ligou no outro dia pedindo que ela chegasse três dias antes do casamento, como previsto ela não conseguiu dizer que não podia ir.

Grissom a observava, sabia de suas inseguranças, tentava convencê-la, mas era difícil. O dia da viagem chegou, sem uma decisão concreta arrumou suas malas e deixou tudo no jeito, decidiria no último minuto.

Estava sentada no sofá com as mãos no queixo, seus pés não paravam de mexer e seus olhos não paravam de fitar o relógio á sua frente esperando uma reação de seu próprio corpo, mas nada acontecia, a coragem não vinha.

Deu um longo suspiro levantando-se, provavelmente não teria coragem de ligar pra Ryan, talvez ele mesmo ligasse pra ela, inventaria uma desculpa, pois a verdade era tola demais. Sabia que ficaria magoado, mas pelo menos tentou até o último minuto. Já ia desfazer suas malas quando escutou a campainha.

- Gil – ela disse surpresa ao abrir, olhou mais pra baixo e viu que ele carregava uma mala.


	7. A família de Ryan

_- Gil – ela disse surpresa ao abrir, olhou mais pra baixo e viu que ele carregava uma mala._

- Oi – ele sorriu, suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso da calça escondendo um nervosismo interno, não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, só sabia que tinha que fazer.

- Que mala é essa? – antes mesmo de ele abrir a boca ela abriu um sorriso, suspeitando – Não me diga que você vai comigo? – ele viu o brilho nos olhos dela, não havia recompensa maior.

- Sim, eu vou. Acho que é o único jeito de você ir – ele disse rapidamente e antes mesmo de terminar ela o abraçou fortemente. Ele se sentiu mais relaxado, seu nervosismo foi embora imediatamente, tinha feito a coisa certa. Sara precisava dele e não havia nada que ele não fizesse para que ela fosse feliz.

- Obrigado – ela sussurrou ainda em seus braços, seus olhos estavam úmidos, porém serenos.

- Tudo bem – ele se afastou delicadamente – Mas precisamos ir logo – ela riu.

- Já estou arrumada. Deixei tudo pronto, caso eu criasse coragem – ela pegou sua bolsa, casaco juntamente com seus óculos escuros.

Estavam no taxi á caminho do aeroporto, ela não parava de sorrir.

- O que foi? – ele percebeu o olhar dela sobre ele.

- Nada, é que... – ela suspirou – Eu ainda não estou acreditando que você vai comigo, isso é maravilhoso – ele sorriu fazendo sinal pra ela se aproximar, ela se aconchegou em seus braços. A ficha também não havia caído pra ele, fazia tempo que não viajava, ainda mais ao mesmo tempo em que alguém de sua equipe.

- Como conseguiu esses dias? – ela ficou curiosa.

- Não foi fácil. Eu disse ao Ecklie que recebi um convite pra palestrar – Grissom se lembrou de quando resolveu ir, havia ligado pra Sara e só pela voz percebeu que ela não teria coragem de ir, ao menos que fosse com ele.

- Acha que o laboratório ficará bem? Quer dizer, com nós dois longe, ao mesmo tempo – ela percebeu que a equipe ficaria desfalcada.

- Ficará sim. O turno do dia ajudará caso precisem – não estava nem um pouco preocupado.

- E se desconfiarem de nós? – ele a olhou divertido.

- Foi uma grande coincidência minha palestra cair no mesmo final de semana que o casamento do seu irmão – ele brincou.

Sara já estava mais tranqüila. Grissom não se cansava de olhá-la, vê-la ali, toda sorridente o enchia de alegria. A verdade é que foi uma loucura largar o laboratório assim, mas por ela fazia qualquer coisa, sabia que precisava dele.

Minutos depois chegaram ao aeroporto. Grissom estremeceu ao sentir a mão dela pegando a sua, não estava acostumado a andar com ela assim, como um casal. Estavam juntos á tão pouco tempo, se bem que se conheciam á anos, seu relacionamento com ela vinha de longa data.

Ela sempre fora dele e ele sempre fora dela, a verdade é que o namoro era apenas mais uma etapa depois de tantas que já haviam passado. Aquilo era novo, mas bom, apertou a mão macia dela recebendo um sorriso em troca, ela estava radiante.

Os sentimentos de Sara alternavam entre nervosismo e ansiedade. Embarcaram no avião e tudo que ela queria era relaxar. Colocou o fone de ouvido numa música calma e fechou os olhos. Grissom leu um livro ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com uma senhora sentada ao lado. Ela iria visitar o filho e perguntou quem era a bela morena ao seu lado, ficou surpresa quando ele respondeu timidamente que era sua namorada.

Um momento depois Sara adormeceu, ele ficou observando-a, era tão linda, parecia uma menina. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão forte e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo? Essa era Sara, Grissom não se importava, cuidaria dela o quanto fosse necessário.

Desembarcaram em Miami, o clima era quente, a brisa suave.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou, ela assentiu apertando sua mão. Pegaram um táxi e Sara amaldiçoou ao se lembrar de algo.

- Droga! Esqueci de pegar o endereço do Ryan – ele deu um sorrisinho retirando um papel do bolso.

- Nos leve pra este endereço – ele pediu ao taxista.

- Como você...

- Eu liguei pra ele antes de sairmos de lá – Sara balançou a cabeça prevendo, Grissom não era de agir por impulso, era óbvio que havia planejado tudo, sorte a dela.

O endereço ficava afastado do centro. Era um bairro calmo, povoado por imigrantes. Havia muito verde e também um rio próximo. O táxi parou em frente, um lugar que mais parecia uma pousada. Havia um pátio enorme com jardim, rodeado por quartos, mas ao fundo podia-se ver uma casa maior, provavelmente a de Ryan.

Retiraram suas malas e não demorou muito para alguém aparecer, era Ryan, usava short e camiseta, bem casual, estava sorridente, feliz em vê-los.

- Sara – ele a abraçou fortemente chegando a levantá-la, era um homem forte.

- Hey! Calma, vai acabar me esmagando – ela riu.

- Eu quase não acreditei quando Grissom me ligou dizendo que viriam – ela sabia que ele havia ligado, só não sabia que havia confirmado a presença deles, a verdade que ele a faria vir nem que fosse amarrada.

- Bela casa – Grissom disse admirado enquanto Ryan o cumprimentava.

- Essa é a pousada dos meus pais – agora eles entendiam o espaço e os vários quartos espalhados.

- Eles estão aí? – Sara perguntou apreensiva.

- Estão – ele pegou a mão dela – Venham, quero que os conheçam – ele pegou a mala de Sara enquanto a outra segurava sua mão e os guiaram até a casa.

Havia um belo jardim na frente e Sara ficava cada vez mais nervosa à medida que ia se aproximando, sairia correndo dali se seu irmão não estivesse segurando-a e seu namorado não estivesse logo atrás, não tinha saída. Finalmente chegaram á sala onde todos estavam.

- Gente, essa aqui é a Sara – ele apresentou orgulhoso sem mais detalhes, já havia falado tudo sobre ela para eles, só faltava conhece - lá.

A morena observou as três pessoas que a encaravam, uma mulher, um homem e um menino.

A mulher sorria pra ela, era baixa e forte da pele bem morena, ela se aproximou lentamente.

- Sara, essa é minha mãe – Ryan disse e antes mesmo de cumprimentá-la a mulher a abraçou num gesto carinhoso e sincero.

- Seja bem vinda querida, prazer em conhecê-la – ela sussurrou, sua voz era doce e suave e Sara sentiu todos os seus medos irem embora.

- Prazer – ela sorriu, o mesmo sorriso da menina da foto – Como devo chamá-la?

- Meu nome é Suzi – Grissom observava tudo de longe, num canto, ele sabia que Sara estava nervosa, mas sabia também que ela precisava enfrentar isso. Suas conclusões estavam certas, a família de Ryan era tão gentil quanto ele, já imaginava isso, jamais incentivaria Sara a conhecê-los se fosse o contrário.

- Aquele é meu pai, Stevan – ele apontou para o homem moreno, já tinha uma certa idade, embora não aparentasse, ele também sorria e Sara caminhou até ele pra cumprimentá-lo.

- Sua irmã é mesmo bonita Ryan – ele admirou e Suzy concordou fazendo Sara corar, ela deu uma rápida olhada em Grissom e ele sorriu, incentivando-a. Ela sorriu de volta, ele estava ali, ele era sua força.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo querida – seu tom era carinhoso e paternal, agora entendia porque Ryan amava tanto a família, eram pessoas boas e acolhedoras.

- E esse é o meu irmão, Arthur – o menino que na verdade já era um rapaz se parecia com Ryan, quase a mesma altura, tinha pouco cabelo, quase careca, usava óculos e era extremamente magro. A todo o momento ele olhava um gibi jogado ao canto do sofá, provavelmente Ryan o obrigou a largá-lo para ser apresentado, ele estendeu a mão á Sara timidamente.

- Ryan me disse que você tem treze anos, mas parece que tem mais – ela brincou, ele era quase de seu tamanho, bem alto para a idade.

- Já tenho quase catorze – ele disse incomodado com a idade, sentia-se um adulto. Arthur era o mais sério da família e o mais tímido também.

- Você ainda é um moleque – Ryan brincou dando um tapinha na cabeça do irmão.

Chegou à vez de Grissom ser apresentado e Ryan não economizou nos elogios, a verdade é que devia muito á ele.

- Não precisa exagerar Ryan – ele sorriu cumprimentando á todos, estava bem à vontade.

Conversaram mais um pouco, Suzi perguntava se eram mesmo cientistas e Grissom explicou um pouco da profissão, Stevan também falava muito, era um homem brincalhão, arrancou muitos risos do casal com seus comentários e indiretas.

- Acho melhor descasarem um pouco – Suzi sugeriu – Vou levá-los ao quarto.

- Não queremos incomodar, podemos ficar num hotel – Sara disse.

- Nem pensar – Stevan disse firmemente – Vocês são nossos convidados - Suzy os levou até o quarto, ficava no andar de cima.

- Esse é o quarto de vocês – ela disse abrindo a porta, os peritos se entreolharam surpresos, meio sem jeito, Suzy notou o motivo – Bem é que Ryan me disse que vocês dois... – ela não conseguiu continuar, olhou pro filho que jogou um olhar de desculpas aos dois. Não havia nenhum problema ali, só não estavam acostumados aos outros saberem que eram um casal – Se quiserem eu posso arrumar mais um quarto – Suzy sugeriu percebendo a situação.

- Não – Sara disse rapidamente – Está bom assim, obrigado – ela pegou a chave.

- O almoço sai daqui á duas horas, eu chamo vocês – os dois saíram deixando o casal sozinho. Sara olhou pra ele segurando o riso, divertindo-se com a situação, era óbvio que Ryan havia contado sobre o relacionamento deles e mesmo que não tivesse, um chefe não acompanharia uma subordinada em uma viagem se não fosse algo dela.


	8. Jantar

O quarto era grande e espaçoso. Havia um grande guarda roupa e uma enorme cama de casal onde Sara se jogou. Grissom largou as malas e foi em direção á janela, tinha vista para o enorme pátio com jardim, abaixo.

- E então, como está se sentindo? – Grissom perguntou sentado-se na cama.

- Bem... Agora estou bem – ela disse mais serena – Eles me parecem ótimas pessoas.

- Tenho certeza que são – ele faz menção em se levantar, mas ela o puxa.

-Temos algum tempo até a hora do almoço – ela diz engatinhando até ele, seu sorriso malicioso, ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Querida... – ela estava bem próxima á ele, suas mãos na gola de sua camisa – Não estamos na minha casa.

- Existem outras camas além da sua Gil – ela resmungou.

- É melhor não – ele retirou as mãos dela delicadamente e foi desfazer suas malas.

Ela balançou a cabeça meio indignada e meio surpresa. Grissom não mudava nunca, discreto como sempre. Sem ter outra escolha fez o mesmo que ele desfazendo as malas. Pouco tempo depois Suzy apareceu para chamá-los. Os dois desceram juntos e Sara se sentou, mais relaxada, estavam todos ali com exceção de Ryan. Ele apareceu minutos depois com sua noiva.

A mulher ao lado dele era loira, pele branca, porém rosada. Seus traços eram delicados e seu sorriso perfeito, parecia uma boneca.

- Sara, essa aqui é Anne, minha noiva – Ryan a apresentou.

- Prazer, Ryan me falou muito sobre você – Anne disse a abraçando.

- O prazer é meu – Sara simpatizou com a nova cunhada.

- Anne, esse é o Grissom. Meu cunhado – ele deu ênfase no cunhado com um sorrisinho. Grissom a cumprimentou devolvendo o sorriso irônico á Ryan, num tom de brincadeira.

A mesa estava farta, Suzy mesmo havia cozinhado. Grissom elogiou-a várias vezes, até mencionou ter se lembrado da comida de sua mãe. Sara observava tudo um pouco surpresa, ele estava muito á vontade, até mais do que ela, bem diferente de Vegas, deveriam sair mais vezes assim.

Todos conversavam. Os Weynes eram uma família de falantes, o que era bom assim não precisavam falar muito. Observou a sintonia entre Ryan e Anne, pareciam muito apaixonados, ficou feliz pelo irmão, Anne era muito simpática. As duas fizeram amizade rapidamente, ela pediu que Sara á ajudasse com o restante dos preparativos do casamento. Mesmo não entendendo nada sobre o assunto Sara aceitou, em breve iriam ser da mesma família.

Ryan não escondia a satisfação de tê-la ali. A todo o momento olhava pra ela com um brilho nos olhos.

Sara olhou pra mesa cheia, com todos á vontade e felizes. Nunca teve uma experiência assim, pela primeira vez sentiu-se parte de uma família.

Depois do almoço os homens foram pra sala e as mulheres ficaram na cozinha. Lavaram a louça enquanto conversavam. Sara descobriu que Anne era modelo, mas que deixara a profissão para se dedicar ao casamento. Suzi deu algumas dicas de como ser uma boa dona de casa, prometeu ensiná-la a fazer os pratos preferidos do filho.

Sara observou a relação sogra e nora. Lembrou-se que tinha uma também, embora ainda não a conhecesse. Será que se dariam bem? De uma coisa tinha certeza, não tinha o sonho de se casar e virar dona de casa, pelo contrario, era um fracasso quando se tratava de tarefas domésticas, até Grissom era melhor do que ela nisso. Só o que queria era viver ao lado dele, seu grande amor.

Depois que terminaram seguiram para a sala, eles tomavam café enquanto conversavam coisas de homem, se juntaram á eles. O clima estava realmente agradável.

Ryan mostrou a pousada para os dois, Anne os acompanhou. O lugar era calmo rodeado por plantas e flores por todos os lados, coisas de Stevan, ele era o jardineiro da família.

- Porque não saímos pra jantar, nós quatro? – Ryan sugeriu.

- É mesmo. Precisamos comemorar, afinal somos da mesma família agora – Anne disse empolgada. Grissom e Sara se entreolharam, ela já sabia a resposta dele.

- Me desculpem, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui – Grissom disse.

- O Gil não gosta muito de sair – Sara explicou.

- Qual é cara? – Ryan reclamou – Eu conheço um ótimo lugar. Vamos? Sara iria adorar – não precisava seu um gênio pra saber que esse era o ponto fraco de Grissom, Ryan sabia que ele tinha deixado o trabalho para acompanhá-la, faria qualquer coisa por ela. Sara o olhou meigamente, não o obrigaria a sair, mas gostaria muito que ele fosse, eles nunca faziam isso em Vegas.

- Está bem – Anne comemorou, Ryan sorriu e Sara fez um biquinho, estava radiante.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Vou ter que usar o terno do casamento – Grissom estava de frente pro espelho ajeitando a gravata, já fazia um bom tempo que Sara estava dentro do banheiro se arrumando. Ele até pensou em perguntar se ela precisava de algo, mas se lembrou que mulheres geralmente demoravam á se arrumar, nunca havia saído com Sara então não sabia.

- Para de reclamar – ela disse do banheiro – Temos que aproveitar nosso fim de semana – ela saiu, Grissom virou-se e se encantou com o que viu. Ela estava linda, os cabelos cacheados, maquiagem leve e um vestido preto bem justo, ele caminhou em direção á ela, hipnotizado – Sua gravata está errada – ele saiu do transe sentindo as mãos dela em seu pescoço, ajeitando a gravata.

Ele sorriu de lado timidamente, em alguns momentos sentia –se um desajeitado perto dela, não havia como culpá-lo, que homem não se sentiria perto de uma deusa como ela. Ela percebeu a reação dele, fingiu não notar, sabia que ele ficava sem jeito, a verdade é que em momentos como esse se sentia poderosa. Ele era lindo e era dela.

O restaurante era sofisticado, mas muito agradável. Os quatro se sentaram á mesa. Anne contava sobre os últimos preparativos.

- Amanhã farei á última prova do vestido – ela disse empolgada – Você vem comigo Sara?

- Claro – ela sorriu.

- E então... – Ryan olhou para Grissom – Como foi que vocês se conheceram?

- Em São Francisco – Sara se adiantou em responder vendo o embaraço do namorado.

- Não era lá que você morava amor? – Anne perguntou.

- Era sim, vim pra cá com oito anos – ele voltou á olhar para os dois com um sorrisinho de lado – Então vocês namoram escondido? – Sara se engasgou com o vinho.

- Escondido? – Anne ficou intrigada – Por quê? Não me diga que o senhor é casado? – dessa vez foi Grissom que se engasgou.

- Não. Acontece que eu sou o chefe dela – ele disse rapidamente.

- Um romance proibido. Que romântico! – ela suspirou.

- Então você está quebrando regras? – Ryan perguntou á ele – Isso pode ter conseqüências.

- Acho que isso desrespeita á mim e a Sara – Grissom disse secamente, Ryan olhou para Sara esperando que ela o repreendesse.

- Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer – ela o deixou na mão.

Já estavam na sobremesa quando uma loira alta e muito atraente apareceu na mesa.

- Gil Grissom – a loira exclamou á ele, todos olharam surpresos.


	9. Dança

_... Já estavam na sobremesa quando uma loira alta e muito atraente apareceu na mesa._

_- Gil Grissom – a loira exclamou á ele, todos olharam surpresos._

- Desculpe, eu te conheço? – ele perguntou não se lembrando da mulher.

- Diana Copper, viúva de um amigo seu – ela o cumprimentou.

- Oh sim, eu me lembro. Como você está?

- Muito bem. Fico feliz de ter te encontrado. Você foi tão gentil comigo quando meu marido morreu – ela lhe deu um olhar sedutor, Grissom ficou sem jeito e Sara o olhou feio.

- De- deixa eu te apresentar – ele muda de assunto – Esse é Ryan, Anne e Sara.

- Prazer – a loira diz sem tirar os olhos do perito – Trabalham com você?

- Não, só a Sara – ele a olha.

- Ah, então você é uma das alunas dele?

- Sou mais do que isso – ela resmungou e Diana olhou intrigada para Grissom. Levou um momento para Sara se dar conta de que havia se exposto – Sou da equipe dele – ela disfarçou tentando se concentrar no pedaço de bolo que comia de sobremesa, Grissom percebeu o incomodo por parte dela.

- Sara é minha namorada – ele disse normalmente fazendo com que ela o olhasse surpresa. Ele nunca havia dito a ninguém sobre os dois, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, sentiu vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo.

- Oh sim, sua namorada é muito bonita... – a loira tentou disfarçar, mas parecia decepcionada – E jovem – ela deu ênfase na última parte.

A mulher inventou uma desculpa e saiu, já não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Sara segurou a mão de Grissom, ela não disse nada apenas sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.

- Sara, me acompanha até o toallet? – Anne perguntou. As duas saíram e Ryan começou a encará-lo.

- Pode falar Ryan – Grissom percebeu o olhar interrogador do cunhado.

- Eu não quero me intrometer, mas acho que você devia tratar mais a Sara assim, como sua namorada – Grissom suspirou.

- Ryan, eu amo muito sua irmã. Acredite, também queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas é complicado.

- O laboratório?

- Sim, isso poderia prejudicá-la e isso é tudo o que eu não quero.

- Eu entendo. Você não precisa contar aos quatro ventos, apenas demonstre mais isso á ela – as duas voltaram á mesa e Anne nem se sentou, percebeu a música dançante que a banda tocava.

- Ah, eu amo essa música – ela se mexia embalada pelo som, havia tomado duas taças de vinho, o que fora suficiente pra ficar "alegrinha" – Ryan, nós temos que dançar – ela exigiu.

- Agora? – ele reclamou, ainda saboreava seu pedaço de torta. Anne o fuzilou com o olhar e ele não teve outra escolha a não ser se levantar.

- Vocês dois não vêem? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que vou dançar um pouquinho – Sara se levantou, também estava animada.

- E você Grissom, não vai vir?

- Não. Vou ficar aqui mesmo.

- O Gil não gosta de dançar – Sara explicou.

- Eu to achando que ele não sabe dançar – Ryan zombou e Grissom olhou sério pra ele. Quanto mais Ryan bebia, mais enchia o saco.

- Eu danço muito bem pra sua informação – ele respondeu secamente.

- Vamos lá Gil, não precisa ter vergonha, eu te ajudo – Ryan insistiu.

- Quer deixar meu namorado em paz? – Sara o repreendeu.

- Vamos logo, a pista está cheia – Anne a chamou e as duas seguiram na frente.

- Vai mesmo deixar sua mulher sozinha na pista? – Ryan perguntou á Grissom.

- Eu confio na minha mulher.

- Eu também... É nos outros que eu não confio – ele saiu dando um tapinha no ombro do cunhado, Grissom o olhou intrigado.

Anne se remexia no meio das pessoas, nem parecia aquela moça discreta. Sara a acompanhava, rindo de sua empolgação. Grissom observava tudo sentado á mesa.

A música ficou mais lenta formando casais na pista. O vocalista da banda puxou Anne pra dançar, o que a fez ficar feliz e lisonjeada. Ryan sorriu divertindo-se, incentivando a mulher.

- Espero que ele não peça pra ela cantar – ele brincou puxando a irmã para dançar.

- Ryan! – ela o repreendeu eles dançaram alegremente. Ele brincava jogando-a de um lado para o outro, ela não parava de rir. Anne parecia uma menina, toda solta.

A música parou e antes mesmo de outra começar um homem puxou Sara para dançar, ela não se importou, ele parecia simpático e dançava bem. Grissom não gostou nem um pouco, principalmente quando viu o homem sussurrar algo no ouvido dela fazendo-a rir. Lembrou-se do que Ryan dissera e não conseguiu se controlar. Levantou-se rapidamente indo em direção aos dois.

- Com licença – ele cutucou o rapaz e Sara se surpreendeu – Será que eu posso dançar com a moça?

O rapaz pareceu não gostar, mas não teve outra escolha, se despediu de Sara e saiu. Ela olhou para Grissom intrigada, ele se aproximou e ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Pensei que não gostasse de dançar – ela disse.

- Mudei de idéia – ela sorriu, sabia o que o havia feito mudar.

Eles se movimentavam lentamente. Ryan e Anne dançavam do outro lado. Ele olhou para Grissom com um olhar de "Eu te avisei" Grissom o ignorou concentrado no corpo de sua amada, no cheiro gostoso de seu cabelo. Esse cheiro que sempre ficava em sua cama e o confortava quando eles não podiam passar a noite juntos.

Continuaram ali por um bom tempo e Grissom não desgrudava, não podia correr o risco novamente. Percebia os olhares dos outros homens pra cima de sua mulher, não podia culpá-los, ela estava irresistível.

Depois de um tempo trocaram de pares. Ryan dançou com Sara e Anne com Grissom, ele não parava de rir. Anne ficou apontando os defeitos do noivo. Era engraçado, quando estava sóbria era só elogios pra ele, mas quando bebia reclamava de tudo.

Ele olhou pro cunhado com um sorrisinho de lado e Ryan já imaginou o que acontecia, conhecia bem a noiva, provavelmente Grissom se vingaria mais tarde.

- O Grissom é meio diferente não é? – ele perguntou á irmã enquanto ainda dançavam.

- É sim, eu o conheci assim.

- Você não se importa? – Ryan não tinha nada contra Grissom, pelo contrário, o admirava, mas se preocupava com a irmã.

- Eu gosto dele assim, do jeito que ele é – ela olhou pro namorado, ele ria das coisas que Anne dizia, ficou feliz de vê-lo assim, ele percebeu e sorriu de volta, muito meigo.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram embora, eles resolveram fazer o mesmo. Ryan praticamente arrastava Anne, ela estava dormindo em pé.

- Anne não está acostumada a beber – Ryan explicou, estavam em frente do restaurante esperando o manobrista chegar com o carro. Ryan pegou a noiva no colo, ela dormia profundamente com um sorriso no rosto. As pessoas ao redor os olhavam com uma certa estranheza – Gil, você dirige? – o perito concordou, Ryan estava com as mãos ocupadas.

A casa estava silenciosa, todos dormiam. Cada um seguiu pro seu quarto.

- E então, gostou do jantar? – a morena perguntou, já estava de pijama deitada na cama. Grissom retirava seus sapatos.

- Foi divertido. Principalmente as coisas que Anne me contou – ele sorriu se lembrando.

- Ela me surpreendeu.

- Sua nova família Honey – Sara se aproximou abraçando-o por trás dando leves beijinhos em seu pescoço.

- O que você acha da gente prolongar a noite? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Desculpe querida – ele se afastou delicadamente – Aqui não – ele seguiu pro banheiro e ela ficou indignada.

- Gilbert Grissom, eu não vou desistir, vou ficar te esperando – ela cruzou os braços irritada e ele riu. Sempre que ela bebia ficava mais faceira, mais sedutora. Tomou o seu banho e quando saiu viu ela dormindo profundamente, ele sorriu, o sono foi maior que seu desejo.


	10. Prova do vestido

Já estava no meio da noite quando Grissom desceu para a cozinha pra tomar um copo d'água. Levou um susto ao ver Arthur sentado.

- O que você faz aqui uma hora dessas? – ele perguntou ao jovem, ele fazia um castelo com cartas de baralho.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto não terminar isso – ele disse com os olhos fixados em sua torre.

- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar – ele se sentou.

- Não, obrigado. Só vai ter graça se eu fizer sozinho – ele deu um sorriso tímido – Mas e você? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim tomar um copo d'água.

- Você também tem insônia? – ele já havia terminado seu castelo.

- Não. Só não estou acostumado a dormir nesse horário – ele continuou observando o jovem – O meu nome também é Arthur – Grissom comentou.

- A minha avó que me deu esse nome – ele fez uma pausa – Cadê a Sara?

- Está dormindo – Arthur abaixou a cabeça organizando as cartas.

- Ela é muito bonita – ele murmurou baixinho, Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e Arthur percebeu que pensara alto demais, ficou vermelho.

- Eu sei. Sou um homem de sorte – o jovem sorriu timidamente e isso fez Grissom se lembrar de quando era mais novo. Se parecia com Arthur.

Logo pela manhã Suzi e Stevan já estavam acordados para o café. Aos poucos os outros desceram.

A cara de Anne estava péssima devido á ressaca, ao contrário de Ryan que parecia bem disposto. Sara desceu de bom humor, havia dormido feito pedra. Grissom dormiu pouco, mas estava bem, passou a noite lendo e observando-a, ela não sabia, mas ele sempre fazia isso.

Anne apressou Suzi e Sara, as duas a acompanhariam na prova do vestido. Ryan também saiu, iria acertar outros detalhes.

Grissom assistia a um jogo de baseball na TV com Stevan. Arthur apareceu muito aborrecido, resmungando algo.

- Algum problema? – Grissom se aproximou.

- Sim. Meu trabalho de biologia não está bom – ele fez uma careta.

- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar?

- Você? – ele perguntou descrente.

- Sim. Sou formado em biologia – o garoto pensa um pouco – Vamos fazer um acordo, eu te ajudo com o trabalho e se você tirar nota boa eu te peço um favor – Grissom sugere. Arthur acaba concordando.

Anne fazia sua última prova do vestido. Estava linda, Suzi ficou emocionada.

- E então? Já pensou em vestir um desse? – ela perguntou a Sara enquanto lhe ajudava a tirar o vestido.

- Sinceramente? Não – Anne deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu imaginei. Você é diferente.

- Nunca pensei em casamento – ela deu de ombros.

- Deve ser ruim namorar escondido – Anne comentou.

- Um pouco, tem um lado ruim – Sara se lembrou das coisas que tinha que engolir. Sophia dando em cima de Grissom, a amizade dele com Lady Heather. Não era fácil, estavam juntos á pouco tempo.

Sara tentava não pressioná-lo, precisava se acostumar com a idéia. Mas tudo valia à pena quando ele murmurava em seu ouvido o quanto a amava. Quando ele ligava poucas horas depois de ela sair perguntando se ela estava bem e principalmente quando ele a surpreendia, como nessa viagem,

Anne acertou os últimos preparativos. Iria pra casa de seus pais resolver algumas coisas, Suzy foi com ela e Sara resolveu voltar.

- Já chegou? – Grissom estava em frente ao notebook checando seus e-mails.

- Sim – ela lhe deu um selinho – Algum problema? – ela se referiu ao laboratório.

- Não. Liguei para Catherine, está tudo tranqüilo por lá.

- Que bom. Vamos dar uma volta?

Os dois caminharam pela pousada. O lugar era muito bonito. Foram mais ao fundo onde havia um lago e ficaram ali, se curtindo. Ambos ficavam mais á vontade quando estavam sozinhos.

- E então? Como está se sentindo? Valeu á pena ter vindo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, está sendo muito bom pra mim – ela olhou em seus olhos – Obrigado – ela apertou sua mão.

- Não há nada que eu não faça por você – ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- E você? Está sentindo falta do laboratório? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- É claro que não – ele disse sinceramente.

- É mesmo? Achei que estivesse doido pra voltar.

- Eu estaria se você estivesse lá – ela sorriu – Eu precisava sair um pouco do laboratório e principalmente passar um tempo com você – ele aproximou o rosto e a beijou suavemente por um longo tempo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Olá família – Ryan entrou todo animado com Anne do lado, estavam todos na sala.

- E então, ansiosos para o grande dia? – Sara perguntou – Afinal o casamento é amanhã – os dois se sentaram.

- Já cuidamos de todos os preparativos, exceto um – ele olhou para Anne com um sorriso malandro.

- Não me diga que você esqueceu as alianças? – Grissom o provocou.

- Não... Tanto que vou deixar com você – ele sorriu ironicamente num tom de brincadeira.

- Então o que foi? – Sara estava curiosa.

- Esquecemos da despedida de solteiro – Anne disse. Suzy que assistia a uma novela ficou espantada e olhou para o filho num tom de reprovação.

- Se você estivesse em Vegas eu poderia te indicar algum bar de... – Grissom parou quando viu o olhar de Sara sério sobre ele.

- Calma gente. Não é isso que vocês estão pensando – Ryan explicou – Nós apenas gostaríamos de sair, existem ótimos bares aqui também – ele disse olhando para Grissom.

- O casamento é amanhã. Vocês precisam descansar – Suzy os lembrou.

- Deixe eles querida, são jovens – Stevan disse jogando um olhar cúmplice para Ryan.

- E então, você vem com a gente? – ele perguntou animado.

- Eu não vou – Grissom disse prontamente lendo seu livro.

- Qual é cara? – ele se aproximou – Vamos lá...

- Nem adianta tentar me convencer – Grissom o olhou por cima dos óculos.

- Você vem não é Sara? – ela olhou para Grissom.

- Bem, eu...

- Vai querida. Você precisa aproveitar – Grissom incentivou-a.

- Está bem – eles subiram e se trocaram rapidamente – Quem é que vai? – já estavam na porta.

- A irmã de Anne e alguns amigos meus – Sara sorriu discretamente para Grissom recebendo outro de volta.

- Juízo hein – Suzy se despediu.

- Pode deixar Gil – Ryan se virou – Eu vou cuidar da Sara.

- Acho mais provável que ela cuide de você – todos riram.


	11. Despedida de solteiro e Atacando

Os três seguiram para a boate. Estava lotada. Sara viu alguns amigos de Ryan, definitivamente aquela seria uma despedida de solteiro diferente.

Sentaram á mesa enquanto tomavam alguns drinks, mas não ficaram ali por muito tempo, seguiram para a pista de dança, a batida não deixava ninguém parado.

Sara se acabou de dançar, não gostava muito, mas não havia quem não resistisse ao clima e principalmente ao seu irmão maluco do lado fazendo-a rir. Aproveitou pra tomar várias doses, queria aproveitar á noite.

- Hum... isso é bom – ela bebia, estava no quinto copo – Você quer? – ela ofereceu a Anne que recusou.

- Cuidado! Uma vez Anne tomou isso e dormiu feito pedra. Tive que carregá-la, o pai dela quase me matou – Ryan riu ao se lembrar.

- Eu já to acostumada – ela dá de ombros.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Grissom tomava o café que Suzy havia acabado de fazer quando Arthur chegou todo animado.

- Grissom – ele correu em direção ao perito.

- Oi Arthur, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu – ele lhe mostrou um papel – Consegui tirar nota máxima no trabalho que você me ajudou – ele disse sorridente.

- Parabéns – ele sorriu ao ver a alegria do novo amigo.

- Bem, você disse que precisava da minha ajuda. Em quê?

- Você vai ver.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Então essa era sua idéia de diversão? – Arthur e Grissom caminhavam no meio do mato á noite carregando potes e lanternas.

- Seu pai me disse que existem muitos insetos por aqui – Grissom observava tudo atentamente.

- Aqui? – Arthur perguntou – Estamos em Miami não na mata Atlântica.

- Olha só isso – ele se abaixou lentamente observando um besouro típico da Flórida – Isso parece ser interessante – ele recolheu o bicho colocando-o dentro de um pote.

- Você não tem ciúmes da Sara? – ele foi surpreendido com a pergunta – Quero dizer, você não se importa dela ir para uma boate sozinha?

- Eu confio na Sara e ela não está sozinha – ele diz calmamente.

- Sabe, eu confio no meu irmão, mas aqueles amigos dele... – o jovem balançou a cabeça e parou de falar, concentrando-se em sua lanterna. Grissom apenas levantou a sobrancelha, não havia muito o que fazer.

Depois de terminarem seu estranho passeio Grissom voltou para o quarto e tomou um banho. Quando saiu aproveitou pra ligar para Catherine, aparentemente estava tudo bem.

Deitou-se na cama tentando descansar. Estava quase pegando no sono quando escutou um bater na porta, que mais parecia um chute. Ao abrir entendeu o porquê, Ryan segurava Sara no colo, estava visivelmente apagada. Sua primeira reação foi de susto.

- Hey! Calma – Ryan o tranqüilizou – Ela está bem, é só o efeito da bebida – Grissom franziu a testa enquanto Ryan colocou Sara em seu colo – Cara! A gente se divertiu muito.

- Eu imagino – ele disse com Sara em seus braços, dormindo profundamente.

- Boa noite – ele saiu fechando a porta.

Grissom ajeitou Sara na cama, não podia deixar de notar o sorriso em seus lábios, indicando que estava feliz. Ele a cobriu deitando-se ao lado dela.

Ele não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia passado quando sentiu algo deslizando dentro de sua camisa, os movimentos de vai e vem em seu peito o fez tanto relaxar quanto se arrepiar. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu um roçar em sua perna. Aquilo era muito bom e quando achou que não poderia ficar melhor sentiu um arrepio no pescoço, reconheceu aquela sensação, reconheceu aqueles lábios.

A boca lhe beijava suavemente, dando-lhe leves mordidas, deslizando pelo seu pescoço indo até a bochecha. Ele podia ouvir a respiração tão descompensada quanto à dele, um leve gemido saiu de sua garganta quando sentiu as mãos abrirem os botões de sua camisa sem desgrudar os lábios de sua pele.

O toque era suave e preciso, estava quase despertando quando sentiu um peso em cima de si.

- Sara – ele sussurrou com dificuldade e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos a boca dela o procurou beijando-o ferozmente, as mãos dela não paravam tentando se livrar do resto de sua camisa, ele sentiu a parte debaixo dela em cima de sua ereção.

- Sara – ele respirou mais uma vez.

- Shii... – ela o calou com mais um beijo e ele sentiu o gosto do licor. Ela ergueu-se um pouco deslizando suas mãos para baixo em direção á calça.

Com muito esforço ele segurou os braços dela ficando por cima. Ele a fitou respirando com dificuldade, já estava sem a camisa que ela arrancara, ela lhe deu um sorriso bem grande.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou sério.

- O que você acha? – ela deslizou as mãos sobre o peito dele – Eu quero você.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui – ele a advertiu.

- Ninguém vai saber – ela puxou o rosto dele deslizando sua língua em sua boca e ele perdeu sua lógica. Caiu e não conseguiu mais resistir. Ela o tinha nas mãos. E que mãos... elas tinham o poder de excitá-lo por onde passavam.

- Sara... – ele respirou contra ela.

- Hum?

- Não faça muito barulho – ele implorou e ela sorriu levemente com a preocupação dele, isso á excitou ainda mais.

Ela se levantou ficando de pé em cima da cama. Arrancou seu vestido rapidamente o jogando longe. Ela podia vê-lo comendo-a com os olhos e ela fez sinal pra que ele se levantasse e ele o fez.

Ela o agarrou, pele com pele e ele fez menção em tocá-la, mas ela segurou suas mãos fazendo com que ele esperasse. Ela desceu suas mãos abaixando a calça dele com cueca e tudo. Sem a peça pra atrapalhar ele a deitou de volta atacando seus seios. Envolveu um com a boca sugando-o por um bom tempo.

- Gil... – ela gemeu alto se contorcendo e ele a olhou quase que a reprendendo-a. Ela sorriu de lado achando graça e balançou a cabeça incentivando-o a continuar.

Ele voltou às carícias deslizando sua boca pela pele macia dela. Encontrou um pedaço de renda pelo caminho e não hesitou arrancando-a com a boca. Ela segurou seus cachos sentindo o impulso e ele se posicionou em cima dela pronto para fazê-lo.

- Eu não agüento mais – ela arfou. Ela abriu as pernas privilegiando-o com a visão e ele deslizou dentro dela. Ela cravou a unha em suas costas e ele começou a se movimentar, tomado pelo prazer. Ela fechou os olhos, em delírio agarrando suas costas com mais força, isso o fez aumentar a velocidade. Ele queria saciá-la tanto quanto a si mesmo.

- Gil... – ela gritou e ele sabia que estava perdido, não podia culpá-la, nem ele estava conseguindo se controlar. Ele a viu abrir a boca e então ele a envolveu com a dele abafando os gemidos.

Não demorou muito para ele explodir dentro dela um pouco depois dela chegar ao clímax. Estavam exaustos, suados, mas completamente satisfeitos.

- Você prometeu não fazer barulho – ele sussurrou sério pra ela.

- Desculpe – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele fez cara de bravo e ela devolveu com um biquinho.

Deus! Ela o deixava louco, não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser beijá-la novamente.


	12. Bebidas, conversas e algo mais

Quando Grissom desceu estavam todos á mesa, com exceção de Anne que passaria o dia fora para o casamento.

- Bom dia! – ele sentou-se na cadeira vazia que ficava ao lado de Ryan. Ficou um pouco apreensivo. Se os gritos e gemidos da noite anterior tivessem sido ouvidos, com certeza Ryan não perderia a chance de sacaneá-lo, fora o constrangimento.

- Bom dia Gil – Ryan disse sorridente – Cadê a Sara?

- Já está descendo – ele tentou acordá-la, mas Sara continuou estirada na cama. Ryan voltou a tomar seu café e Grissom fez o mesmo, momentos depois sentiu-o o fitar. Grissom o olhou intrigado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou incomodado.

- Nada – ele deu de ombros – Parece que deixaram algo em seu pescoço – não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Grissom colocou a mão no local se recordando. Droga! Se preocupou tanto em não fazer barulho que se esqueceu do detalhe. Uma certa morena havia deixado sua marca ali... A prova do crime. Suzy olhou feio para Ryan e Arthur e Stevan se entreolharam segurando o riso. Grissom ficou vermelho.

- Bom dia – Sara desceu as escadas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Pensei que acordaria de ressaca – Ryan comentou enquanto ela o beijava no rosto.

- Eu disse que estava acostumada a beber – ela deu de ombros sentando-se ao lado de Grissom.

Assim que acabaram Sara saiu para encontrar Anne. Imaginou que ela estivesse nervosa, lhe daria uma força. Grissom ficou por ali mesmo, o pai de Anne havia-os convidado para uma espécie de reunião, coisas de homem. A verdade é que essa era uma desculpa para beberem, conversarem e jogarem.

Sara chegou até Anne, á loira tinha duas pessoas á sua disposição. Uma cuidava de seus cabelos e a outra de sua maquiagem, fora a sua mãe que não saia do telefone acertando os últimos detalhes.

- Sara! – ela ficou feliz em ver a morena ali.

- Hey! Eu vim oferecer ajuda, mas acho que você não precisa – o nervosismo de Anne era aparente, mas seu sorriso e o brilho nos olhos não saiam nunca, afinal era seu grande dia.

- Na verdade eu preciso de companhia – ela se virou para a mulher que cuidava de sua maquiagem – Meg, de um trato nela.

- É pra já - a mulher forte e totalmente despojada puxou Sara para cadeira ao lado da noiva.

- Espera! Eu mesmo gosto de fazer meu cabelo – ela reclamou.

- Vamos lá Sara? Vai ser divertido – ela fez uma careta enquanto remexiam em seu cabelo.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Todos os homens se reuniram na casa dos pais de Anne. Tentavam falar coisas de homem, mas não fugiam do assunto casamento. Grissom observava tudo calado, odiava admitir, mas estava se divertindo.

O pai de Anne era tão desencanado quanto Ryan. Era um pouco mais velho que Grissom e totalmente bem-humorado. Se juntaram em um cômodo especialmente para ele com mesa de sinuca, TV de plasma entre outras coisas.

- É como eu sempre digo, no começo tudo são rosas, daqui á um ano você me conta o que aconteceu – Arnold disse sem largar seu copo de uísque.

- Que horror pai. Se Anne souber que o senhor falou isso – Brady disse incrédulo, era irmão mais novo de Anne, fazia o estilo playboy, mas sem ser snob, era simpático, mas nem um pouco parecido com Arnold, imaginou que ele se identificasse mais com Ryan do que com o filho, talvez fosse esse o motivo de se darem tão bem.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. Eu disse para Ryan a mesma coisa que diria pra você, se um dia resolver se casar – ele pegou a garrafa enchendo seu copo novamente, aproveitou pra encher a de Grissom que nem argumentou.

- Então quer dizer que aconselhou Ryan á não se casar com sua filha? – Grissom entrou na conversa.

- Que estranho. Eu incentivei meu filho a se casar com sua filha e você tentou convencê-lo do contrário? – Stevan brincou.

- Meus caros, não me levem á mal. Eu amo minha filha, portanto eu sei que não é fácil conviver com ela. Eu só queria que Ryan estivesse ciente disso antes de se casar. Não queria correr o risco de ele abandoná-la uma semana depois, não suporto ver minha filha triste.

- Eu te disse que tinha o melhor sogro do mundo – Ryan sussurrou para Grissom, ele havia relutado em ir a tal reunião.

- E então Grissom? Ryan me disse que você é um cientista – Arnold mudou o assunto.

- Ele e a minha irmã são – Ryan disse orgulhoso.

- Então a próxima festa de casamento será em Vegas? – ele brincou fazendo Grissom se engasgar.

- Não estamos pensando nisso agora – ele gaguejou. Naquele momento ele percebeu que o sogro de Ryan era pior do que ele, seu cunhado não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Eu estive em Vegas ano passado, da próxima vez podemos ir ao cassino – Arnold sugeriu.

- Gosta de jogar?

- Sim e você?

- Prefiro xadrez – Ryan olhou para Grissom com uma certa estranheza.

- Eu prefiro ir a uma boate – Brady se pronunciou do outro lado da sala.

- Você prefere ficar aqui e cuidar da nossa empresa – Arnold o cortou fazendo- o ficar calado.

- Hey! Vocês não querem chegar bêbados á festa? – a mãe de Anne entrou com bobs no cabelo.

- Lilian, você não devia estar aqui. Essa é uma reunião para homens – Arnold resmungou.

- Acontece que nossa filha se casará daqui a pouco. Acho que os "homens'' devem ir se arrumar.


	13. Casamento e despedidas

Faltava uma hora pra cerimônia começar, ocorreria no jardim da casa dos pais de Anne.

Ryan tentava parecer calmo, mas Grissom notou os sinais de nervosismo e ansiedade. Não parava de ajeitar a gravata e andar de um lado para o outro.

- Com medo dela não aparecer? – Grissom brincou tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Muito engraçado – ele resmungou sentando-se – Vou me lembrar disso no dia em que se casar.

- E porque você acha que eu vou me casar um dia?

- Nenhum homem perderia a chance de se casar com minha irmã – Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, mas não podia deixar de concordar.

Ele voltou a observar as pessoas, quase todos estavam ali. Viu um carro conhecido se aproximar, era de Ryan, ele havia deixado com Sara.

O primeiro a descer foi Arthur, a segunda foi Suzy, mas foi a terceira que roubou sua atenção. Ela usava um vestido prata e longo, seus cabelos estavam presos, a mulher era a mais linda, mas não era a primeira vez que a via.

- Você está maravilhosa – ele disse admirado quando ela se aproximou.

- Você também está um gato – ela sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo-o arrepiar.

- Querida, não faça isso – ele a advertiu – Desse jeito não conseguirei esperar até a festa acabar – ela riu.

- Não acho que corremos perigo. Você está muito controlado.

- Não contaria com isso se fosse você.

- É mesmo? Porque da última vez eu tive que te atacar – ele a olhou intrigado.

- Então você se lembra?

- Eu sempre me lembro quando faço amor com você – ela disse num tom sensual.

- Grissom? Você viu o Ryan? – Suzy se aproximou, ele olhou ao redor percebendo que ele não se encontrava mais ali.

- Deve ter ido tomar água. Estava um pouco nervoso – ele respondeu.

A cerimônia foi emocionante. Sara não se lembrava da última vez que havia ido á um casamento, tampouco Grissom. Definitivamente aquele momento era especial, talvez porque os noivos fossem especiais.

Ryan havia entrado em sua vida para nunca mais sair e Anne também, ela havia se tornado uma amiga, alguém em que podia contar.

Ryan estava nervoso, ás vezes olhava pra Sara recebendo um sorriso em troca, ele ficava mais tranqüilo em ter a irmã ali. Não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ver sua noiva entrando, estava linda e completamente emocionada. Arnold fazia-se de durão, mas dava pra perceber que estava se controlando para não chorar, ainda mais depois das doses de uísque que tomara mais cedo.

As mães dos noivos não paravam de levar o lenço ao canto dos olhos, eram duas mulheres fortes e independentes, mas completamente emotivas.

_ Hey! Isso é uma lágrima? – Grissom a provocou, sorrindo, ela deu de ombros aconchegando-se nele.

Na festa todos estavam mais estabelecidos. Anne praticamente flutuava no meio da pista ao lado do marido. Sara ria observando-os, mas não conseguia tirar a atenção do homem á sua frente, ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que já vira e estavam focados diretamente nela. Os dois dançavam calmamente um pouco mais afastados.

- E então, como foi o balanço da viagem? – ele perguntou á ela.

- Foi tudo perfeito. Obrigado por ter vindo comigo – ele sorriu, Grissom percebeu Arthur se aproximar um pouco hesitante.

- Você quer alguma coisa Arthur? – ele perguntou fazendo o menino corar, ele olhou pro chão, mas acabou dizendo.

- Será que eu poderia dançar com á Sara? – a morena olhou para Grissom intrigada e voltou a olhar para Arthur.

- Seria uma honra – ela sorriu para ele. Ela estendeu a mão para ele que pegou timidamente. Grissom observou os dois seguirem para a pista. Ele viu Sara puxando uma conversa com Arthur que respondia meio sem jeito.

- Aceita um drink? – Arnold se aproximou.

- Está bebendo denovo?

- É refrigerante.

Depois de um tempo os pares foram trocados. Ryan dançava com Sara e Arthur com Anne. A banda parou de tocar e Ryan subiu ao palco. No discurso ele declarou seu amor pela mulher e agradeceu a família. Emocionou-se um pouco ao falar de Sara, dizendo que tinha a irmã mais bonita e inteligente do mundo. Ele viu Sara enxugando os olhos. No final ele disse que tinha o melhor cunhado e que ele tinha o ajudado, Grissom estranhou o elogio, mas no final Ryan o sacaneou novamente dizendo que ele era um pouco diferente, mas que tinha um bom coração. Grissom acenou de volta em agradecimento.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sara tomava um gole de água quando percebeu o olhar de Suzy sobre ela.

- Sara, será que podemos conversar? – ela perguntou docemente.

- Algum problema? – ela sentou-se perto dela.

- Eu preciso te dizer o que aconteceu...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. É passado – ela tentou recuar.

- O passado também é importante – Sara suspirou – Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu á você.

- Ryan disse que você pensou em me adotar, é verdade? – Suzy sorriu.

- Sim, eu te procurei.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é irmã do meu filho e não tinha culpa do que aconteceu – Suzy pegou sua mão confortando-a.

- Eu tinha medo de conhecer vocês – ela confessou com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Espero que não tenha mais – as duas riram – Você é sempre bem vinda á minha casa.

Depois de horas a festa finalmente acabou. Sara estava no sofá da sala de Anne, com a cabeça reencostada no ombro de seu supervisor, ele a envolvia com um braço. Arnold estava no outro sofá mostrando um álbum de figurinhas á Artur. Ryan e Anne entraram, estavam cansados, mas sem esconder o sorriso dos lábios.

- Cansaram de dançar? – Sara sorriu para eles, os dois se jogaram no sofá.

- Tínhamos que esperar os convidados irem embora – Anne explicou.

- Daqui á pouco sairemos de viagem – Ryan suspirou.

- Nós também – Grissom acrescentou.

- Sério? Vocês já vão? – Ryan perguntou, um pouco insatisfeito.

- Nossa folga era até hoje – Sara continuou.

Os dois voltaram para casa de Ryan para arrumar as malas, todos os esperaram na sala, Ryan e Anne já haviam trocado de roupa, os quatro iriam juntos ao aeroporto.

A despedida com a família de Ryan foi difícil, haviam se apegado. Grissom deixou um livro de presente para Arthur, o jovem ficou vermelho quando Sara lhe deu um beijo no rosto, despedindo-se.

Suzy veio da cozinha, havia feito um bolo para levarem, Grissom vivia elogiando esse tal bolo, até pedira a receita. Stevan os fizeram prometer que voltariam para visitá-los.

O aeroporto estava calmo, com pouca gente. Ryan abraçava Anne de um lado e Sara do outro, não conseguia descrever a sensação de ter que se despedir da irmã.

Os quatro caminharam em silêncio até chegarem ao ponto em que teriam que se dividir. Sara e Grissom seguiriam para Las Vegas e Ryan e Anne embarcariam para França.

- Ryan, eu... – ele nem esperou ela terminar de falar, a abraçou fortemente. Grissom podia vê-lo segurando-se pra não chorar.

- Sara, eu não tenho palavras pra te agradecer – ele disse abraçado á ela – Eu te amo – Sara sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, ela nunca teve uma família de verdade. Ryan caiu de pára-quedas em sua vida mudando-a completamente, então sim, ela também o amava.

Assim que se separaram Anne correu para abraçá-la, ao contrário de Ryan ela não se segurou nem um pouco, chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe, eu sei que nos veremos novamente, mas é eu que odeio despedidas – ela disse limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Anne. Você terá que se acostumar, moramos em estados diferentes, iremos passar por isso diversas vezes – Grissom disse á ela docemente.

- Então vocês planejam uma visita em breve? – Ryan perguntou com os olhos brilhando, esperançoso.

- Talvez ... você sabe que trabalhamos demais – Sara disse.

- Bem, você pode pedir ao seu chefe – ele olhou para Grissom – Ou melhor, você poderia chamá-lo pra vir junto – ele brincou.

- Eu não sei, ele é um pouco exigente – Sara entrou na brincadeira.

- Tenho certeza de que ele não resistiria aos seus encantos – Anne disse com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Agora é a vez de vocês nos fazerem uma visita – Grissom mudou de assunto, os três ainda riam. A verdade é que sabiam que por Sara Grissom era capaz de qualquer coisa, ele foi o responsável por ela ter vindo á Miami.

- Bem, deixa eu me despedir do meu cunhado preferido – Ryan deu um abraço em Grissom que o olhou desconfiado.

- Acho que é porque eu sou o único – ele brincou.

- Obrigado por me ajudar com minha irmã – ele disse sinceramente.

- Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz. Eu sabia que você faria isso á ela – ele confessou. Foram interrompidos pela chamada pro vôo pra Páris.

Os quatro se abraçaram rapidamente e seguiram cada um pro seu rumo. Sara desejou-lhes uma boa lua-de-mel. Ryan disse que não havia nada de bom para deseja-lhe de volta, já que os dois voltariam ao trabalho.


	14. Velha rotina

Sara ainda se lembrava dos últimos dias de folga. Primeiro porque estava com a família de seu irmão e segundo porque estava com seu namorado. _Deus!_ Como ela queria passar mais tempo com ele, mas sabia que era complicado, ambos trabalhavam demais.

Tentava descansar um pouco, haviam chegado á Vegas pela manhã. Grissom foi direto pro laboratório fazendo com que Sara lhe desse uma bronca, ele precisava descansar.

Ele jurou que só iria resolver umas coisas e depois voltaria para casa, dele por enquanto.

Ela ainda tinha dois dias de folga. O pessoal poderia desconfiar se voltassem no mesmo dia. Mas ela não tinha certeza se iria conseguir ficar em casa.

Depois de dormir por horas, arrumar suas coisas e checar suas correspondências pegou-se entediada, não tinha graça ficar de folga sem seu namorado por perto.

Faltavam poucas horas pro turno começar, resolveu passar no laboratório, queria ver os amigos, estava com saudades, depois passaria no apartamento de Grissom.

- Olha só quem voltou – Nick a avistou no corredor.

- Estava com saudades – ela o abraçou e depois seguiram para a sala de descanso, Greg e Warrick estavam lá.

Eles ficaram um tempo conversando, Sara precisou omitir grande parte da viagem. Eles seguiram para o trabalho e ela iria para casa de Grissom, já estava na saída quando se deparou com o mesmo na sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – os dois perguntaram em uníssesso. Sara o olhou intrigada, ele olhou ao redor e pediu que ela o seguisse até sua sala.

- Você devia estar em sua casa – ele a advertiu.

- Você também – ela retrucou, ele esfregou os olhos suspirando fundo, parecia cansado.

- Eu tinha muitas coisas pra fazer. Vou embora daqui a pouco – ele explicou. Ela o empurrou suavemente até a cadeira e massageou sua testa.

- Me desculpe. Se você não tivesse ido comigo...

- Shii... – ele pôs o dedo em seus lábios – Esses dias me fizeram muito bem, eu gostei de passar um tempo com você – ele insistiu e ela sorriu.

- Então que tal passarmos mais um pouquinho? – ela sugeriu – Vamos? Eu te levo pra casa. Você precisa de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono.

Os dois seguiram pro apartamento dele. Depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa ele caiu na cama. Sara fez um chá e com isso ele relaxou. Ela afagou seus cabelos até ele adormecer. Não demorou muito pra que ela dormisse também, com a cabeça em seu peito e a perna entrelaçada nele.

Grissom foi o primeiro a acordar, ficou um bom tempo observando-a enquanto dormia, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, ficou encantado.

- O que foi? – ela murmurou sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos.

- Você é linda – ela se inclinou tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

Ela se levantou pra cuidar do café, enquanto ele tomou banho.

- Aonde você vai? – ela o viu trocar de roupa.

- Ao laboratório – ele se sentou a mesa servindo-se do café.

- Mas já? O turno só começa a noite – ela se queixou.

- Eu tenho pilhas de papéis pra ver e e-mails pra responder – ele disse normalmente.

- Eu sinto muito – ela lhe jogou um olhar de desculpas, Grissom largara o laboratório pra viajar com ela.

- Não se preocupe, vou terminar isso logo – ele a tranqüilizou.

- Vou voltar hoje – ela disse sem olhar pra ele.

- Você ainda tem dois dias de folga – ele a olhou sério.

- Eu sinto falta do trabalho – ela o olhou meigamente e ele sorriu, não resistia a esse olhar.

Sara chegou mais cedo para o turno, como de costume, sentia falta do trabalho.

Grissom pediu que Catherine distribuísse os casos, ainda estava ocupado com todo o trabalho acumulado. Sara suspirou com insatisfação, era sua velha rotina trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

O caso se estendeu e os CSIs precisaram fazer horas extras. Se reuniram no refeitório para tomar café.

- Bom dia – Grissom apareceu juntando-se a eles. Sara apenas o olhou momentaneamente e voltou para seu sanduíche, num ato de discrição.

- Griss, á quanto tempo – Nick o saudou.

- Já terminou com a papelada? – Catherine perguntou á ele.

- Já – ele suspirou aliviado.

- Engraçado, você e Sara voltaram no mesmo dia – Greg comentou.

- Como foi à viagem Grissom? – Sara perguntou tentando disfarçar.

- Foi maravilhoso – ele sorriu sugestivamente pra ela.

Depois de encerrar o caso Sara voltou para casa. Queria passar a noite com Grissom, esperou por um tempo, mas ele não podia vir, provavelmente ainda estava no laboratório.

Tomou um banho relaxante, já estava se preparando pra dormir quando escutou a porta.

- Grissom? – ela o olhou intrigada, ele usava uma roupa formal.

- Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos jantar – ele sugeriu.

- Jantar? Aonde?... Mas você não me disse nada...

- Você tem meia hora pra se vestir – ele determinou.

Ela o encarou por um tempo, pensando se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Depois correu para seu quarto onde se vestiu rapidamente. Ela prendeu o cabelo e passou uma leve maquiagem, quando voltou ele estava sentado no sofá.

- Vamos? – ele estendeu o braço pra ela que assentiu, mas antes ela o viu a olhar dos pés a cabeça com um sorriso de satisfação.

No caminho ela não parava de encará-lo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou divertindo-se com a expressão dela.

- Você não vai me dizer onde estamos indo? – ele riu.

- É surpresa – ele voltou a olhar para estrada e ela bufou com insatisfação. Ele pegou um caminho e em alguns minutos eles saíram do limite de Vegas.

Quando ela ia abrir a boca para perguntar reparou que estavam em outra cidade, alguns minutos depois ele estacionou em frente á um restaurante.

- Chegamos – ele disse, saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra ela.

O restaurante era grande e sofisticado. Ela segurou em seus braços enquanto caminhavam em direção a mesa. Alguns olhares voltaram-se para eles, alguns com admiração, formavam um casal bonito. Outros olhavam com curiosidade, afinal não deixavam de ser um casal diferente.

Eles nem perceberam, Sara estava entretida com o lugar e Grissom tinha sua atenção voltada para ela, estava linda.

Sara gemeu com satisfação ao provar a primeira colherada da comida. Ele sorriu ao vê-la fechar os olhos, realmente saboreando o alimento.

- O que foi? – ela percebeu o olhar divertido dele.

- Você fica muito sexy quando come algo que gosta – ele sussurrou.

- Bem, vou observar isso depois quando eu chegar em casa e provar meu prato predileto – ela sorriu maliciosamente e ele sentiu sua boca ficar seca, só de pensar - O que te fez fazer isso? – ela tomou um gole do vinho.

- Isso o quê?

- Sair pra jantar. Nós nunca fizemos isso.

- Precisamos fazer coisas de casal – ele disse simplesmente.

A verdade é que ele havia refletido sobre o que Ryan dissera, ele realmente precisava fazer com que Sara se sentisse sua namorada.

O trabalho tomava tempo de ambos, que acabavam se esquecendo de momentos agradáveis como esse.

- Eu estou adorando – ela disse com empolgação, virando o rosto em direção a banda, que tocava um som suave contrastando com o ambiente.

- Quer dançar? – ela abriu a boca surpresa, ele se levantou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ele a levou até a pista e ela aconchegou-se em seu peito, sentindo a mesma sensação que sentiu quando dançou com ele em Miami, sinceramente achou que isso não fosse mais acontecer em Vegas. Pelo visto as coisas estavam mudando.


	15. Em vegas

- Sara? o que você disse para o Arthur enquanto dançavam? – ele perguntou de repente. Ela o olhou por um instante e riu.

- Eu só estava tentando deixá-lo á vontade. Ele é muito tímido – ela o olhou divertida – Sabe, ele me lembra um pouco você.

Ele a olhou intrigado. - O que foi? É verdade – ela continuou, ele sorriu do canto dos lábios e os dois voltaram a dançar.

- Ele é um bom menino – ele admitiu. Havia feito amizade com o jovem.

Ele sentiu-se extasiado com o cheiro dela. A mistura do shampoo com o óleo corporal exalava de seu corpo deixando-o louco.

Ele podia ver os olhares dos outros homens pra cima dela, ficou incomodado, mas não muito. Já esperava, ela era a mulher mais linda dali.

Ele sabia que precisava se acostumar com essas situações. Sara era bonita e jovem. Ela sempre chamaria a atenção.

O tempo restante foi gasto com mais dança e carinhos. Só foram embora quando não conseguiram mais suportar a necessidade de terem um ao outro.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sara acordou com o corpo dele enroscado ao seu. Abriu os olhos lentamente maravilhando-se com a visão.

Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e Grissom dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Seu braço segurava-a fortemente. Ela acariciou seu peito, estavam cobertos apenas por um lençol.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior. Foi perfeita. Primeiro o jantar e depois horas de amor.

- Já acordou? – ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Já – ela o beijou suavemente despertando-o – Eu vou fazer o café.

- Não vá – ele a puxou pelo braço arrancando risos dela.

- Descansa mais um pouco – ela o beijou novamente e foi em direção á cozinha.

Sara já havia feito o café e agora preparava as panquecas. Grissom apareceu sorrindo e ela sentiu uma onda de excitação ao vê-lo de calça jeans com a camisa um pouco aberta, ele ainda estava meio sonolento.

Os dois trocaram olhares e ele se sentou.

- E então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – ela sentou-se também o servindo.

- Você escolhe – ele toma um gole do café – Podemos ver um filme, descansar um pouco até o turno começar – ele sugeriu.

Sara concordou. Assistir um filme ao lado do namorado... Não havia nada mais agradável.

Eles continuaram com o café e momentos depois escutaram a campainha. Grissom olhou para Sara intrigado. Ela também estranhou, não esperava ninguém.

Se levantou e foi em direção á porta, seja quem fosse ela despacharia. Ficou surpresa quando viu quem era.

- Maninha? – Ryan a abraçou com força levantando-a no ar.

Sara foi pega de surpresa e Grissom apareceu na sala com a mesma expressão. Não acreditava no que via.

Ryan e Anne bem ali na porta de Sara, ele ainda a abraçava. Anne acenou para ele.

- Ryan? – Grissom murmurou com confusão.

Ele colocou Sara no chão ao dar conta da presença dele e o olhou com uma expressão divertida.

- Hey! Não sabia que o encontraria. Pensei que ficasse trancado dentro daquele laboratório.

Ele se aproximou de Grissom o cumprimentando exageradamente com o mesmo abraço apertado e Anne aproveitou para abraçar Sara.

- Consegui uma folga – Grissom disse á ele.

- Ah, isso é bom. Vejo que está seguindo meu conselho – ele o cutucou no ombro.

- Ryan, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Sara perguntou.

- Visitando você – ele respondeu num tom óbvio.

- Eu sei, mas não eram para estarem em Lua de mel?

- Nós estamos. Chegamos de Paris e resolvemos vir pra Vegas antes de Ryan voltar a jogar – Anne explicou.

- Lua de mel em Vegas? – Sara perguntou espantada.

- Porque não? Seu apartamento parece perfeito – Ryan brincou, Sara o olhou incrédula.

- Ele está brincando Sara – Anne riu a tranquilizando – Nós já reservamos um quarto no hotel.

Ele colocou um braço em volta da irmã.

- E então, o que estão esperando? Queremos conhecer Las Vegas – ele disse empolgado.

- Obrigado, mas nós já conhecemos – Grissom disse impaciente encostando-se no sofá sem um pingo de empolgação.

- Qual é Grissom? Não seja ranzinza – ele olhou feio pro cunhado – Vocês são nossos guias perfeitos, aposto que conhece cada canto dessa cidade.

- Temos trabalho á noite – Sara justificou também sem empolgação.

- Mas ainda é de manhã, tempos tempo – Sara e Grissom se entreolharam – Vamos lá, eu to doido pra conhecer um cassino.

- Espero que esteja disposto a gastar – Grissom disse provocando-o. Não havia como negar o pedido. Ryan sorriu.

Sara não estava zangada com a visita do irmão, fora apenas pega de surpresa. O aborrecimento veio apenas por conta de perder sua tarde romântica com Grissom. Ela quase esquecia esse detalhe quando via a empolgação de Ryan e sua cunhada.

Visitaram vários lugares. Grissom havia o convencido a deixar o cassino para noite, havia até pedido folga para cumprir a promessa. Isso a estava surpreendendo, ele nem se importou de ser visto ao lado dela, pelo contrário, não saia de seu lado.

Seus pés já estavam começando a doer de tanto andar, trazendo de volta sua irritação.

- Algum problema querida? – Grissom perguntou á ela. Ryan e Anne andavam um pouco mais á frente distraídos com o lugar.

- Você ainda pergunta – ele ri.

- Não se esqueça que fomos nós que o convidamos – ele a lembra.

- Eu sei, só não achei que eles viriam tão logo.

- Sua nova família Honey – ele brincou.

"_Família"_ Essa palavra lhe trouxe uma sensação de acolhimento de uma forma que só conseguia sentir em dois lugares. Nos braços de Grissom e na casa de Ryan. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar das coisas boas que seu novo irmão trouxe á sua vida.

Nesse momento não havia mais dor nem irritação, ela só queria agradá-lo e fazê-lo se divertir do mesmo jeito que ele fez á ela.

- Você tem razão – ela suspirou. Ryan se virou dando um sorriso especial á ela. Ela podia sentir a felicidade dele e da mulher. Ela podia sentir a vontade dele em estar com ela.

- Hey! Vocês parecem duas tartarugas – Ryan gritou – Vem logo, Anne achou outra loja, podemos comprar uma roupa para o jantar.

- Você ouviu – Grissom disse colocando o braço em volta dela e dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco – ela sorriu e eles seguiram em direção ao outro casal que já havia entrado na loja.

Sara sentia-se mais completa, mais segura. Ela não era mais sozinha. De um lado ela tinha Grissom e do outro sua NOVA FAMÍLIA.

_**The end**_


End file.
